A jig A is a kind of auxiliary tool used to fix various types of components and workpieces when the components and the workpieces are machined or processed, and in general, the jig A is a kind of installing tool used to manufacture mass-produced products and components having compatibility while accurately installing and fixing the components and forcibly guiding a blade or a tool.
That is, the jig A refers to a special tool which attaches a workpiece or is attached to the workpiece, positions a part to be machined, and guides the machining process.
A main object of the jig A is to quickly and precisely restrict a position of a workpiece so that the workpiece is placed always at a predetermined position regardless of skill of an operator, prevent deformation caused by a weight of the workpiece, a resultant tool force of the corresponding tools, parallel components of force, and the like, and fix the workpiece so that the workpiece may be maintained at the predetermined position even though any external force is applied to the workpiece, thereby enabling the produced products to be in a predetermined limitation.
However, recently, various types of jigs A are widely used by virtue of advancement in machining method and rationalization in production method, but in the case of the jig A for fixing products, it is difficult to produce a number of products with high quality because the jig A is inevitably fixed at a position corresponding to an average value in an error range even in a case in which a position of the jig A needs to be changed in accordance with properties of the working process in order to produce the products with high quality.
In addition, there is no method capable of fixing a moving position-adjustable jig B even though the position-adjustable jig B is applied to the working process, and as a result, it is impossible to apply the position-adjustable jig B or it is difficult to produce the product with high quality if the position-adjustable jig B is not fixed even though the position-adjustable jig B is applied.
Therefore, the jig A is of course be used for the respective working processes in order to continuously produce the products or produce a number of products, but because of the aforementioned problems, efficient production cannot be ensured.
Therefore, as the related art in respect to a fixing device for a position-adjusting jig according to an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the “jig device for a spot welder” disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0755822 is provided to be quickly and conveniently replaced when the jig device is abraded, as illustrated in FIG. 6, by standardizing guide support holes formed in a fixing member and a moving member in order to accurately fix a material supplied to be subjected to spot welding, in which to this end, a mounting piece is integrally formed between a support portion and a shaft pin of the moving member and the fixing member, a coupling groove and a bolt hole are formed to be coupled to the mounting piece, a moving supporter, which has protruding portions so as to be guided by guide pieces, is coupled and fastened to the mounting piece by a bolt, and a fixing supporter, which has the guide pieces at both sides thereof in order to guide the coupling groove and the bolt hole to be coupled to the mounting piece and guide the protruding portions, is coupled and fastened to the mounting piece by a bolt, such that when the moving supporter and the fixing supporter, which constitute a guide supporter of the jig device for the spot welder, are abraded, the moving supporter and the fixing supporter are simply replaced by loosening the bolts, and as a result, the moving supporter and the fixing supporter may be easily replaced by any one, and the replacement may be quickly and conveniently performed, thereby improving productivity by improving workability, and it is possible to improve reliability of the jig device because it is possible to accurately and stably hold and weld a product material because of the standardization even though separate adjustment is not performed after the replacement.
However, the “jig device for a spot welder” in the related art is a basically fixed jig A, and may be used when performing spot welding on a workpiece having a comparatively simple shape, but there is a problem in that it is difficult to apply the “jig device for a spot welder” when performing spot welding on a difficult product like a vehicle production process like the exemplary embodiment of the present invention.
In addition, since the jig A is fixed to perform the spot welding as described above, it is impossible to perform a difficult working process if a position of the jig A is inevitably moved.